


Cally. My Name is Cally

by HermitLibrary_Archivist



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-26
Updated: 2008-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 11:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4874806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermitLibrary_Archivist/pseuds/HermitLibrary_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>by Michelle Birkby</p><p>The thoughts of the first three people from the Liberator to meet Cally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cally. My Name is Cally

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Judith and Aralias, the archivists: This story was originally archived at [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Hermit_Library), which was closed due to maintenance costs and lack of time. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2015. We posted announcements about the move and emailed authors as we imported, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hermitlibrary/profile). 
> 
> This work has been backdated to 26th of May 2008, which is the last date the Hermit.org archive was updated, not the date this fic was written. In some cases, fics can be dated more precisely by searching for the zine they were originally published in on [Fanlore](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Main_Page).

## BLAKE

She's telepathic? Well, that could be useful. Odd, though, hearing a voice in my mind like that, but I could get used to it. She's passionate, angry. And clever.

She's a rebel, like me. Not a criminal, like the others. She has fire in her mind, a cause to fight and die for.

She hasn't been disillusioned yet. She still believes she can win. Still believes her death can achieve something. How old was I, before I stopped believing that? She's like me, when I was young, and still relatively naïve.

I could use her. I could use her obsession, her fanaticism. I could use her support. She'd be an ally, a true rebel.

I need her.

 

## VILA

She's pretty. Not in the way Jenna is, all haughty and imperious, strutting around like a Goddess. No, there's something gentle about her. Well, maybe not when she's waving that gun about, but there's something about her. Maybe it's her grief. I don't know who, or what she's lost, but he's hurting. I can see it in those eyes of hers.

There's something fragile about her. I don't care how tough she acts, how dangerous she talks, there's an awful, lonely fragility about her.

She smiled at my joke! How about that. Just a little fleeting smile, barely there before it was gone, but it was enough.

I like her. She's gentle. I think she could like me.

And she smiled at my jokes.

We could be friends.

I need her.

 

## AVON

Who is she? She's quick, and I doubt I could have killed her before she killed both Blake and Vila. She's strange. Not just the telepathy. Unnerving, but I can deal with that. Maybe its her attitude, so diametrically opposed to my own. I will live, survive, at any cost, and I care not if the Federation survives, or collapses under the weight of its own arrogance. Whereas, she cares only for the destruction of the Federation, and cares nothing for her own life.

Well, I knew that feeling once too. Only once, after Anna was taken. I got over it. She will too.

But despite our difference, there's something alike in us. Perhaps a sharp hunters instinct. We smile at each other as I approach, a quick grin of recognition. We're alike, she and I.

She's intelligent, I can see that. And Blake could certainly use someone who actually knows what they're doing on this self-sacrificial mission of his. And she's a fighter. We could all use that.

She's an enigma. I can't see what goes on behind her eyes. I cannot classify, or quantify her. Her alienness is a challenge.

I doubt she could bore me. I think perhaps, she could make me think, make me aware of possibilities I'd never thought of before. Just her very existence, slipping silently into my mind, is different to anything I've ever felt before.

I'd like to solve that mystery. I'd like to find my way round her mind, as surely as I find my way around Zen's.

It would interest me to know what lay behind that enigmatic smile, whether she really can hear what we think. Can I really feel her in my mind, or am I imagining it?

I think we should persuade her to stay. She'd be fascinating to study. And that telepathy could be a useful tool.

And I need to know who she is, really is.

I need her.


End file.
